If It Takes Eternity
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Oneshot- A promise of eternal love can meet so many obstacles. Sometimes the promise is held, and sometimes it isn't. Amidamaru, however, isn't one to break a promise, regardless of obstacles. AmiSuke.


**If It Takes Eternity**

Dedicated to Setsumi-san!

The young, silver-haired man ran through the woods, searching frantically. He slowed to a stop and sighed. "What did they do to him this time?" he wondered sadly. Images of some of the rotten things that had been done to him went through his mind.

There was one time a group of boys stole Mosuke's father's knife. It had been quickly recovered after Amidamaru tracked down the group and gave them a reason not to piss him off again.

Another time, his poorly built futon had been filled with spiders and snakes by a group of girls who seemed to find their greatest pleasure in tormenting the poor sword craftsman.

Amidamaru sighed, several other memories crossing his mind. What could have happened this time? He started running again, looking and listening for any sign.

"Ami...damaru..."

He came to a stop and looked around frantically, then looked up. Mosuke was tied to a high branch above him and looked sick. Amidamaru looked down and found he had almost stepped in vomit, then sighed. "I'm coming, Mosuke," he said as he began to climb the tree after securing Harasume and it's sheath to his back.

Ten minutes later, Mosuke was resting against a tree, on the ground. Amidamaru was knelt next to him, inspecting the several bruises on his friend. "What was it this time?"

Mosuke sighed. "That damned Minako. I just walked past her and she started acting like I was trying to... you know..."

Amidamaru laughed. "What is it with you? You're eighteen! You can say it."

Mosuke shook his head, a blush coloring his cheeks scarlet. "Anyway... She went and told Nakaro, and he and his friends ambushed me." He sighed and rubbed one of the bruises on his arm.

"Hmm..." Amidamaru shook his head some. "Well, you'll be glad to know this, then."

Mosuke looked up curiously. "Know what?"

Amidamaru smiled. "We don't have to go through that any more. If I can get you trained well enough in the next five months, we'll be serving as bodyguards."

"To who?" Mosuke asked curiously.

"Um... Eh heh." He smiled nervously. "I can't remember the guy's name. But Chen Miyaka set up the deal, so we can go see him when we're ready."

Mosuke smiled some. "You're sure?"

Amidamaru nodded with a laugh. "Better believe it!" He smiled at his friend, who was but two years younger. He certainly didn't look like it, though. Living a hard life had made him appear older than he truly was, but it was helpful in some cases.

Mosuke looked down, his face still soft scarlet.

"Maybe I should tell him," Amidamaru thought. After a long silence, he cleared his throat. "Mosuke? Can I tell you something without you getting freaked out?"

"Hmm?" Mosuke looked up with deep, forest-green eyes. "What?"  
Amidamaru sighed. "Actions speak louder and truer than words," he thought. After a moment, he grinned, then leaned over Mosuke and began to kiss his lips softly.

"A-Amidamaru?" Mosuke whispered with wide eyes.

Amidamaru trailed kisses down the side of his friend's neck, then raised his head again and nuzzled his face against Mosuke's. "There's something you should know."

Mosuke blushed furiously, his eyes wide and glassy. "I-I guess so!"  
Amidamaru smiled, then shifted until Mosuke was no longer leaning against the tree. After a moment, he pushed his friend's shoulders down against the ground and began to kiss his lips passionately. He smiled as Mosuke slowly began to return timid kisses. With the now setting sun, everything seemed perfect.

After a few minutes, he stopped and smiled at Mosuke. "Mosuke... I know it's kinda weird for a guy to like another, but I'm in love with you. Been for a while."

Mosuke nodded. "I kinda thought that when you started kissing me."  
Amidamaru smiled, then started kissing again while beginning to open Mosuke's yukata.

"A-Amidamaru..." Mosuke looked at him timidly.

"Mosuke," he began as he looked back up with a smile.

* * *

"Mosuke? Are you alright?" Amidamaru asked.

Mosuke nodded sleepily, enjoying the warmth that Amidamaru's still sweaty body provided.

Amidamaru smiled. "Perhaps we should find somewhere a little more private to sleep?"

Mosuke shook his head. "Here under the stars with you is good."  
"Yeah. It really is," he replied while looking to the sky. "I promise, Mosuke. Everything will be alright. You and I will get out of here and have a good life. During the day, we'll be comrades. At night though..." He looked at Mosuke with a smile. "Every night I'll make you feel as if you were in Heaven."

Mosuke nodded, then curled up more tightly to him. "Amidamaru, thank you."

He smiled. "Mosuke, I should thank you for being so patient with me over the years. I love you."

Mosuke hugged him. "Promise you and I will be together no matter what?"

"Mosuke, I promise we'll always be together. And even if something DID make us part, I swear to wait for you. For as long as needed. If it takes eternity, I'll wait."

Mosuke smiled, comforted by Amidamaru's words, then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Amidamaru?" Yoh asked.

The great samurai spirit looked back to his young master and smiled. "Yoh-dono?"

"Something is on your mind," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
Amidamaru sighed and looked out the window. "Just remembering things."

Yoh smiled. "Thinking of Mosuke?"

"Hmm?" He looked back curiously.

"I can tell. You always have a peaceful expression when you think of him." Yoh smiled. "Amidamaru, he's just in the next room. Why don't you go and see him?"

Amidamaru blushed and looked out the window. "Manta-dono is sleeping right now."

"Not really," Manta's voice said from the door.

"Manta? You're awake also?" Yoh asked.

"Mosuke's acting funny. He said he wants to be alone. Yoh-kun, may I sleep in here? I'm kinda scared to go near Horo Horo and Ren."

Yoh grinned. "Only if you help me force Amidamaru in with Mosuke!"

Amidmaru minutes later muttered, wondering how he, the spirit of a great samurai warrior, was forced into a room by two mortal children.

"Amidamaru," Mosuke's voice said quietly.

Amidamaru looked up with a smile, hearing his beloved's voice. "Yes?"

Mosuke looked at him with a sad smile. "It's too bad we can't touch..."

Amidamaru nodded. "It's just another obstacle for us to get through. Even if it takes eternity."

"Yeah," Mosuke agreed with a smile.

The two were quiet for a moment, then both looked up and in unison said, "Daisuki."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Edited a bit Nov. 30, 2006. Kinda cheesy now that I look back at it. Oh, well. I hope it was enjoyed.


End file.
